Mohs
| Afbeelding = | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Rafa V | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = High Singer of the Toka | species = Toka | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Wit | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|De Sharu ontwaken Mohs was de High Singer of the Toka van zijn generatie. Hij vergezelde Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa tijdens hun speurtocht naar de Mindharp of Sharu, waarin hij Lando verschillende malen dwarsboomde, maar hem eveneens hielp. Biografie Mohs was uitverkozen als de High Singer van zijn generatie. Hierdoor bleef hij in contact staan met de cultuur van de Sharu op Rafa V, een cultuur die in lang vervlogen tijden was verdwenen op mysterieuze wijze. Mohs had een hele hoge leeftijd bereikt en leek op een oude, verschrompelde man. Op zijn voorhoofd had hij een lichte tatoeage van de Mindharp. Mohs kende ongeveer 7623 liederen en incantaties over de Toka en hun cultureel erfgoed, zoals legenden en mythes. Hij sprak een vreemd soort Basic en de Toka variant op Old High Trammic. Mohs ontmoette Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa in de Spaceman's Rest nadat een Toka de Key in Lando's bezit had opgemerkt. Lando was door Duttes Mer en Rokur Gepta in de zoektocht naar de Mindharp geduwd en de gokker kon niet anders dan de missie te aanvaarden. Mohs probeerde de Key meteen te ontvreemden, maar Lando kon de oude man tackelen en de Key weer in beslag nemen. Mohs verontschuldigde zich voor het voorval en werd uitgenodigd om als gids te fungeren. Mohs stond als High Singer Lando en Vuffi Raa op te wachten aan de Millennium Falcon in ceremoniële kledij. Hij liet Lando de Falcon landen nabij de grootste piramide op Rafa V. Daar duurde het niet lang of Mohs keerde zich weer tegen Lando en Vuffi Raa. Toka vielen Lando en de Droid aan en namen Lando gevangen. Hoewel Vuffi Raa doorboord was met pijlen, kon de Droid zichzelf herstellen en Lando gaan redden van de vrieskou en van Myle Jandler en zijn manschappen. Daarna zat Mohs gewoon een Vuole te roosteren nabij de grootste piramide. Opnieuw was hij gehoorzaam aan Lando en erg gedienstig. Vuffi Raa ontdekte het Great Lock in de piramide, waarin de Key paste. Mohs belandde net als Lando en Vuffi Raa in de vreemde piramide, maar verloor zijn zicht. Mohs ondervond dit echter niet zelf, want ook al waren zijn ogen precies uitgebrand, hij begon meer en meer te beseffen eens hij in de piramide was. Net als Lando werd Mohs enorm groot, maar na een periode in de piramide verdween Mohs plots. Vier maanden later werd Lando gearresteerd door Duttes Mer nadat hij de Mindharp daadwerkelijk had bemachtigd. Vuffi Raa ging zijn meester redden, nadat zijn programmatie hem eerst had verplicht om hem te verraden. Mohs ontmoette Lando en Vuffi Raa een laatste maal aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Zijn ogen hadden nu een felle kleur en Mohs was netjes gekleed en verzorgd. Hij had nu alle kennis van de Sharu gekregen en samen met Lando, die de puzzel ook had gemaakt, legde hij uit wat er allemaal was gebeurd. De Toka waren immers de afstammelingen van de Sharu die hun kennis in de Life Orchards hadden gestoken en hun samenleving ondergronds hadden begraven in de enorme piramiden. Door de Mindharp te bespelen, werd hun samenleving weer wakker en werden de huidige gebouwen op Rafa V verwoest. Mohs bleef achter op Rafa V. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Sharu category:Sjamanen